


Ghost in the Shell

by MadJaks



Series: Reload - Try Again [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title change for 'Ghost Machine'; AU and plot change/crossover for Cyberwoman. I know nothing about <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_in_the_Shell">Ghost in the Shell</a> beyond what I read in Wiki, but it seemed like a good fit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Title change for 'Ghost Machine'; AU and plot change/crossover for Cyberwoman. I know nothing about [Ghost in the Shell](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_in_the_Shell) beyond what I read in Wiki, but it seemed like a good fit.

“So,” says Andy, peeling off his shirt - it's covered in the kind of gloop that he's never EVER going to want to think about too closely – and tossing it on the floor at the bottom of Jack's ladder, “that was a _quiet_ day today, then? Basketball. Pint down the pub. Sexy cyborgs-”

Jack grins, reaching for Andy's hand and tugging him down beside him. “There _was_ only one of her, as I recall.”

“She was sexy though, right?”

“Sexy, and just a _little_ intimidating.” Jack nods.

“And on our side. Surprising that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Years I've relied on Open Office for my word counts. YEARS. And what do I find when I start archiving everything of mine in here? Open Office has been counting a complete set of speech mark as a word!  
> Words fail me. Quite literally, apparently.


End file.
